imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis (IdIOT)
Caucasian }} Alexis (later known as Darth Revan and Agathios) is a supporting character of Soviet Greece in IdIOT: Shock and Terror who later became ruler of the Kingdom of the Caucasus. He was introduced as secretary/gofer to Nikos Papandreou, portrayed as dutiful if simple-minded, and remained dedicated to his boss despite constant beratement. When the government faced imminent collapse in 3002, Papandreou instructed Alexis to learn how to be gay, stating "If it becomes inevitable that we shall be redacted, then we should at least enjoy it."http://forums.civfanatics.com/showthread.php?p=13651529#post13651529 They are inferred to have practiced on each other. He was originally described as a "very, very thin and tall blonde man",https://forums.civfanatics.com/threads/idiot-shock-and-terror.541202/page-4#post-13628006 although later depictions contradict this. Soviet general In 3006, Alexis served as a guinea pig for medical experiments to develop a super-soldier. He was stripped of his original personality and allegedly infused with the combined strategic knowledge of historical generals, chiefly Julius Caesar, Napoleon, Genghis Khan, Alexander, and Erwin Rommel. Rechristened "Darth Revan", he was placed in a cybernetic suit and charged with command of the Soviet Army. During the Siege of Jerusalem in 3006, Revan led a detachment in a flanking manoeuvre but was thwarted by Australian troops as part of Operation Freeduring Enddom; the unit was routed and Revan was declared missing in action. Ruling the Caucasus Some time after the sinking of the Basil, an amnesic Revan returned to consciousness. Haunted by hallucinations from apparent war crimes, he fled the battlefield, adopting the name Agathios ("virtuous man") and dedicating himself to restitution. Reaching the lower Caucasus, he found the region beset by warlordism. After scaring off a bandit raid he was made chief of an unnamed village; while he claimed aversion to politics, he subsequently lobbied neighbouring chiefdoms to name him king with absolute power, organizing the village's defence before leading a reprisal campaign that defeated the warlords. He attempted to resign after the war but was convinced to head the new government as the only commonly-recognized authority figure. The Kingdom of the Caucasus was formally incorporated in 3008. Agathios initially practiced a hands-on rule, specifically the country's military arm-up, however economic policy was the sole initiative of Finance Minister and implied fellow expat Greek Makis Voridis under neoliberal auspices. Agathios continued to work in unexplained clerical roles, but effectively receded into a figurehead, with Voridis and Minister of Public Order Kyriakos Mitsotakis dictating state policy in his name. Return of Antonis Samaras IdIOT/Epilogue § King Agathios the Great}} By 3020, stress from work was leading to relapses of hallucinations and Agathios announced his intention to abdicate, appointing Mitsotakis his successor. During the abdication ceremony Antonis Samaras resurfaced with a cyborg army, revealing Agathios' forgotten history. He attempted to turn the kingdom against its ruler, but the public stood by Agathios, mounting a suicidal charge against the invasion. The display steeled Agathios' resolve, and he slew Samaras in a lightsaber duel on the palace roof. Agathios retired to private life to write his memoirs; while he was no longer active in politics, his cult of personality contributed to Mitsotakis' subsequent consolidation of a one-party dictatorship on the logic that his actions were implicitly condoned by the King. Agathios left the country after completing his autobiography; the dedication hints he is seeking his fiancée briefly mentioned on Turn 4 during his life as Alexis. See also * Darth Alexis Category:Military personnel in IdIOT Category:Heads of state in IdIOT